Highlandic Isolationism
' Highlandic Isolationism '''is a political and economic doctrine within the Highlandic Federation associated with minimum economic and political interaction with the world markets. Particularly notable during the 3530's - 3570's in Highlandic Politics, Highlandic Isolationism was a doctrine followed to limit potential economic damage upon the Highlandic economy and politically enforce strong patriotic and Highlandic principles. The term '''Highlandic Isolationism' was originally coined by the standing chancellor of the exchequer, Jenson R. Velurum to describe the political and economic impact of the policy. Throughout it's concurrence, there has been relative debate between contemporary historians as to the extent of Highlandic Isolationism. Though it has been agreed to encompass economic cooperation and integration with foreign powers, other historians and politicians such as Hariet R. Riley have argued that Highlandic Isolationism also inherently anti-Soviet in regards to Highlandic political cooperation. Although previously a historical term to describe Highlandic Politics, Highlandic Isolationism has in recent times made a resurgence amongst the electorate. Though now comparable to Nationalism, Neo-Isolationism advocates for the departure from the Common Market and the recreation of the Highlandic Trading Bloc. This has been described as a moderate form of Highlandic Isolationism by modern politicla scientists in it's appreciation of Soviet Federation membership. Origin and Background The Doctrine and Terminology of Highlandic Isolationism came into widespread and popular use following a speech by Jenson R. Velurum following a long series of recessions. The 3520's and 3530's were decades filled with sluggish growth, it was believed throughout economic circles in the Republic and Kinsek that poor supply was the primary cause for these downturns. Rather then join SovECON a decision was made to enact partial economic isolationism in the creation of the Highlandic Trading Bloc. Abandonment Although economically the doctrine of Highlandic Isolationism was successful for 5 decades, by the 3570's it had emerged quite abruptly that the Highlandic economy had indeed outgrown it'self. Therefore a series of reviews were conducted as to the efficiency of the Highlandic Trading Bloc and the overall policy of Highlandic Isolationism, the reports concluded that the market would either have to radically expand or a new and alternative arrangement be found. Significantly during this time the Peoples Republic of Mandarr were too about to enact their economic independance resolution, which prompted their departure from UniSov. With public opinion vastly against joining UniSov for diplomatic and political reasons, a deal was struck between Mandarran and Highlandic officials as to the creation of the Mandarran Highlandic Market. What would represent a significant expansion of existing business networks, the doctrine of Higlandic Isolationism was gradually replaced and became a lesser priority with the ever expanding market. Resurgence Highlandic Isolationism has in recent years experienced a sudden resurgence amongst the general electorate, often dubbed '''Neo-Isolationism '''in order to differentiate historically, Neo-Isolationism is thought to be as a result of a gradual shift toward more nationalist stances on Highlandic affairs. The Rise of nationalism within the Highlandic Federation can be traced back several decades ultimately to the premiership of Hariet R. Riley in which patriotism and a active foreign policy were the cornerstones of her majority. It has also been argued from a widespread sociological perspective that with the inherent growth of the Mandarran Highlandic Market, part of the Highlandic physcology relating to isolationism has not been fulfilled. This was shown in a series of scientific journals dating back to pre-moridan culture in the importance of introversion on a significant scale. The Highlandic school of physchology has strongly argued that more research on the resurgence of Isolationism be done. Category:Highlandic Federation Category:Highlandic Politics